Para lograrlo, debes morir
by staick
Summary: Una de las millones de probabilidades que Stephen Strange vio es que Loki debe morir, para que así Thor motivado por sus ansias de venganza logre vencer a Thanos.


_**Para lograrlo, debes morir.**_

* * *

Summary: Una de las millones de probabilidades que Stephen Strange vio es que Loki debe morir, para que así Thor motivado por sus ansias de venganza logre vencer a Thanos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes presentados a continuación no me pertenecen, ni aunque lo quisiera. Derechos y gracias personales a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

.

.

.

"… Tenemos un Hulk."

Después de tales palabras, Loki saltó sin dudarlo hacia donde su hermano estaba casi inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que una imparable bestia verde surgía de su escondite preparado para golpear el rostro de un específico titán conquistador.

Cuando los dos hermanos pudieron compartir tacto de nuevo, el menor de ellos intentó sanar al otro con sus poderes lo más rápido que pudo, con la esperanzada idea de que podrían escapar e irse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar que ya había sido condenado desde el primer momento en que la Orden Oscura pisó terreno ajeno. Quizás volver a Sakaar no estaría tan mal; Loki había conseguido un buen estatus allí y con el tiempo las cosas se resolverían por sí solas.

"No… Loki…", gemía de dolor Thor, al saber cómo su hermano gastaba su valiosa energía salvándolo a él.

"No te muevas tanto idiota; intento hacer mi trabajo", regañó el otro, muy enfocado en lo que hacía.

Atrás de ellos se podían escuchar los golpes que provenían de la pelea entre Thanos y Hulk. El tiempo se acababa; ya era claro quién era el que iba a ganar.

"Tú busca una manera de escapar…" Thor posó su mano sobre la de su semejante, para llamar su atención. "Yo lo distraigo."

Loki detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y abrió en grande sus ojos, para luego dibujar esa típica sonrisa socarrona que tanto lo caracterizaba. "¿Qué? ¿Estás demente o qué? Un soplido y te muer-"

Ahora el nuevo rey de Asgard posó la misma mano de antes sobre la mejilla ajena, como un acto de cariño e intento de comprensión.

"Por favor, ve."

Calidez ante tal afecto llegó a sus cuerpos, pero intentaron evitarlo sabiendo que no era el momento. Y aun así, sentían que algo más brotaría… Un intenso llanto quizás.

"No, Thor- No te dejaré solo." Sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez más. "Saldremos de esta. Te lo prometo."

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que los gruñidos de Hulk cesaron, y a cambio unas fuertes pisadas empezaban a redirigirse hacia ellos. Thor no tardó en empujar a su hermano y aprovechar esa oportunidad para demostrarle a ese titán con quién era que se estaba metiendo. Loki tomó eso como la señal de escapar y buscar la salida más viable para los dos.

Ninguno le veía futuro a ese plan. Lo único bueno era que si morían, lo harían juntos… Para quizás luego toparse en el Valhalla y reencontrarse con los otros miembros de su familia, subrayando obviamente a su madre. Volverían a vivir en paz, como en los viejos tiempos. Estarían libres de todo dolor y pecado, y por fin, el sol volvería a brillar sobre ellos otra vez, debido a que después de la tormenta… Viene la calma.

Pero calma era todo lo que Loki menos necesitaba ahora. Cerraba los ojos y aún podía escuchar cómo Thor volvía a ser lastimado por Thanos. No lo soportaba más, tenía que hacer algo… ¿Pero qué? Él siempre fue el débil, siempre estuvo incapacitado para todo. Si su hermano no tenía las de ganar, él tampoco. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era-

"Loki", susurró una voz desde atrás.

El cuerpo del príncipe asgardiano se congelo por el miedo; ¿Y sí era algún miembro de la Orden Oscura que lo había encontrado? Denlo por muerto entonces. Ya no tiene salvación.

… Nunca la tuvo.

"Loki Laufeyson, voltea que te estoy hablando", siguió la misteriosa voz. Por un momento pensó en no obedecer tal orden, pero ser llamado por ese apellido hizo que sus ganas de matar volvieran.

Intentó aliviar su rigidez y después se dio la vuelta, con ahora una daga en donde el aire se encontraba segundos antes. Sin ni siquiera haber atacado al individuo, se sorprendió al descubrir de quién se trataba en realidad.

"¿Tú de nuevo?", preguntó con amargura y una mirada asesina.

El otro tosió, algo incómodo. "Mi nombre es Dr. Stephen Strange, y preciso que vengas conmigo."

Estaban tan sólo separados por un portal que llevaba hacia lo desconocido. Ninguno pensaba en arriesgarse tan fácilmente, y menos en tales circunstancias en donde el tiempo lo es todo.

"¿Qué? ¿Para que me hagas caer en un agujero por otra media hora? No gracias." Empuñó una nueva daga que se veía mucho más afilada que la primera, y con una acción vertiginosa la acercó lo más que pudo al cuello del hechicero, pero este lo detuvo como si nada. Decidido a acabar con él, se ideó en lastimarlo con el arma faltante, pero también falló. "¡Maldita sea, Strange! ¿Puedes quedarte quieto?"

"Loki, el universo está en juego", sinceró mirando directamente a esos ojos verdes. "Mientras más tiempo perdemos, más oportunidades tiene Thanos de lograr su cometido. Acompáñame ahora, sí o sí."

Loki pensó en contrarrestar esa idea, pero el grito de dolor de su hermano se lo impidió. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando vanamente no llorar. No podía marcharse y dejar a Thor así como así. Su labor era ayudarlo y protegerlo, sin importar si es desde las sombras. Se habían reconciliado hace muy poco, pero al parecer al destino no le gustó eso, queriendo separarlos de nuevo.

"Supongamos que tienes razón", habló Loki relajándose un poco. "Pero si me voy contigo, ¿Qué será de él?" Antes de que Strange preguntara de quién hablaba, otro fuerte lamento de Thor se volvió a oír por todo el lugar, en modo de innecesaria respuesta.

"Sobrevivirá, dependiendo de tus acciones."

El mayor asintió. "Bien."

Strange realizó muchos ademanes extraños y algo desconocidos para el dios, hasta que de una luz dorada nació surgiendo desde las sombras un Loki falso, acompañado por los mismos moretones y suciedades que conllevaba el cuerpo del verdadero. Ambos se observaron impresionados, hasta que el recién nacido extendió el brazo en obvia espera de que le dieran algo.

"La daga. Ahora", habló con la misma frialdad que tenía el joven Loki de hace seis años; el que no le temía a nada y se sentía superior a los demás. El original aún seguía impactado, ya divagando cuál era el verdadero plan a cometer.

"No piensas matar a Thanos con eso, ¿O sí?", le preguntó a Strange, y este último no respondió: sólo miraba la escena desde su cómodo portal. "Oh… Ya veo. Entonces así van las cosas. Está bien." Le otorgó el arma a su copia y de allí observó como esta se iba hacia el campo de batalla escondiendo tal objeto detrás de su espalda lo mejor que podía.

Suspiró. Sintió como si le quitaban un peso de encima, pero lo malo era que la culpa y el remordimiento aún seguían ahí. ¿Y sí la persona que estaba detrás de él no era en realidad Strange sino Thanos, que modificó su cuerpo con la gema de la realidad para que así Loki cayera en la trampa… Una vez más, condenando el destino de todos? Suena imposible, pero el futuro es incierto, y las posibilidades son infinitas.

Se giró lentamente y con miedo a que su suposición sea cierta. Strange pareció notar la rareza en su comportamiento, así que intentó pasar sus emociones por desapercibidas. "¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó Loki.

"Vámonos. No tienes más nada que hacer aquí" Stephen se hizo a un lado esperando a que Loki también entrara para así poder cerrar el portal de una buena vez, pero eso nunca pasó.

"¿Acaso estás demente? ¡No puedo dejar a Thor así de simple!" Se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras que había mencionado, no obstante, prosiguió: "Tengo que ayudarlo, así sea desde aquí. Luego nos iremos adonde tú quieras." Rodeó el portal y tomó el mismo camino por donde se fue su copia barata hace unos momentos. El hechicero lo observó desde su lugar.

Sí, todo estaba funcionando de acuerdo al plan.

Por otro lado, el falso Loki charlaba con Thanos, intentando convencerlo para que lo uniera a su grupito de conquistadores amargados y feos. Como se enteró de que ahora se dirigían a la tierra, aprovechó eso para tomar el papel de guía turístico y 'ayudarlos' a completar su misión. Sin embargo, el verdadero dios de las mentiras examinaba todo desde las sombras de una alta e improvisada pared que se había formado con los escombros de lo ya destruido hace un rato.

"Yo… Loki; Príncipe de Asgard…" El falso hablador volteo hacia donde su hermano, mirándolo como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía. "… Odinson." Y le sonrió, pero muy levemente, en donde sólo su otra contraparte pudo notarlo, sintiéndose demasiado apenado en el proceso. Se suponía que Strange no tenía que hacerle pasar por esas incomodidades, únicamente ejecutar su misterioso plan y ya. Tampoco confesar algo que probablemente él nunca hubiera dicho, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro.

Seguía escuchando palabrería barata, en donde una copia le ofrecía su eterna lealtad a un titán loco. No podía soportarlo más, algo en su interior le impulsaba a ayudar a su hermano, que en esos estados lo más simple que transmitía Thor era lastima, cuando antes la victoria, ferocidad y valentía deslumbraban por todo su ser.

Apretó el puño con ira, debido a que si se interponía en todo lo sucedido frente a él, cualquiera —menos su persona— terminaría ganando. Metafóricamente quizás.

Pasaban los segundos y Loki notaba cada vez más que todos los presentes de lo que quedaba del lugar le prestaban toda la atención a su falso yo, incluso el mismísimo Thanos, que nunca dejaba de estar al tanto de las posibles amenazas presentes en cualquier entorno que lo rodeara. Entonces se las ingenió para ayudar a su hermano desde lo lejos con un pequeño truco que su madre le había enseñado milenios atrás. Se trataba de enviar ligeras ondas de energía que sanaran las heridas del receptor, sin la necesidad de que este se dé cuenta. Usualmente Loki aplicaba este poder en batalla tanto como para ayudarse a sí mismo como a sus aliados. Cuando era joven e iba a la guerra con Thor lo auxiliaba más que nunca con esta espléndida capacidad que él portaba, pero a la final siempre le dejaba la ilusión al rubio para que creyera que con su 'fuerza' había logrado ganar, cuando al fin y al cabo, era todo lo contrario.

Empezó a recitar el hechizo en voz baja, y con su mano derecha tocó el frío suelo para que las ondas de energía pudieran llegar a través de las recientes grietas formadas hasta donde Thor se encontraba aprisionado. Se le tornó difícil dado que el rubio estaba a una distancia considerable de su persona.

El verdadero Loki estaba demás que ocupado pretendiendo reponer a su hermano, pero este otro no ayudaba. La conciencia del ejemplar tiene que estar equilibrada, sin nada que le afecte mentalmente, pero Thor en esos momentos parecía estar luchando una batalla contra sus sentimientos o sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Él no es así.

Luego fue que escuchó un quejido de dolor intenso que provenía desde cerca. Aún sanando a su hermano se giró para ver de quién se trataba, y al descubrir que literalmente Thanos estaba ahorcando a su recién formada ilusión (la cual lo sorprendió por el simple hecho de no haber desaparecido aún; quizás la magia de Strange afectaba en eso), se traumó un poco al tener que estar observando su posible 'tercera muerte' a manos de uno de sus mayores enemigos. Esto era todo menos hilarante. Y aparte, explicaba el por qué su hermano estaba tan desconcertado y fuera de lugar, negándose sin saber a ser curado.

"Tú… Nunca… Serás… Un dios…", recalcó apenas el otro Loki, con la poca saliva que le quedaba. Sin pasar más de cinco segundos, ya lo habían tirado muerto cerca del cuerpo del único familiar que le quedaba por amar. Pronto Thanos se marchó junto con sus 'hijos', dejando a los dos desolados asgardianos en aquella nave que dentro de poco sería tan sólo polvo intergaláctico.

Loki Odinson, el original, se le quiso acercar a su hermano para consolarlo y repetirle un millón de veces —si era necesario— que él estaba allí, y que no había nada por qué llorar…, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió; otra vez Strange interrumpiendo momentos significativos. Con un movimiento ligero de cabeza le señaló el portal a Loki, indicándole que ahora sí era momento de irse. Este último bajó la mirada. Su cuerpo sin vida estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de ellos, pero su corazón muerto lo tenía justo en su interior.

Giraron y se encaminaron a un próximo destino que tenía todas las posibilidades de ser bueno o malo. No obstante, sin que el Hechicero Supremo se diese cuenta, Loki se escabulló con cuidado hacia donde antes, y al regresar contempló una triste escena en donde su hermano lloraba y abrazaba a su falso cadáver; entonces sintió que tenía que hacer algo.

Lentamente caminó lo más sigiloso que pudo hasta donde Thor estaba llorando. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de él, le acarició la cabeza, y antes de que el otro voltease por la curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba, con un hechizo más fácil que servirse un vaso de agua: lo durmió. Seguido a eso desde la palma de su mano derecha empezó a brillar una resplandeciente luz verde, que como aura de un ángel salvador, abrigó el cuerpo de Thor para conseguir salvarlo de la imparable explosión que se acercaba cada vez más. Y por último, para que nadie nunca encontrase su cuerpo y como tipo de mensaje subliminal a su hermano para que entendiera que aún existían oportunidades de que él haya sobrevivido, desapareció a su copia con tan sólo pensarlo.

No como señal de despedida sino mejor como de un 'nos vemos luego', se arrodilló y con su mano elevó un poco (y con minucioso cuidado) la cabeza de Thor. En vez de darle un beso en la frente como acostumbraba a realizar cuando niño, posó un cariñoso beso sobre esos lastimados labios que ya estaban húmedos por tantas lagrimas que dejaron pruebas de su pasar por la inminente tristeza no requerida. Llegó a saborear la sangre seca de su hermano, pero no le importó. Por falta de tiempo lo dejó en paz y, antes de traspasar el portal que había aparecido justo a sus espaldas, le susurró cerca del oído:

"El sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros otra vez, hermano. Sólo hace falta que tú, dios del trueno, logres desvanecer la tormenta."

Loki se marchó después de eso, desapareciendo junto con el portal.

Una nueva lágrima bajó por los parpados de Thor. Su subconsciente pudo escuchar esa petición, y con tal de tener a su hermano de nuevo en sus brazos, alcanzará a cumplir tal meta.

Thanos era su objetivo, y la felicidad de Loki su recompensa.

Sólo tenía que desvanecer la tormenta.


End file.
